The prior art deer repellent formulation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,070, issued Oct. 23, 1990 to the same inventor as this application.
The prior art formulation consisted essentially of by volume:
84% water; PA1 8% thiram; PA1 1% chicken eggs; PA1 1% liquid hot sauce; PA1 5% adhesive.
One problem of the prior art deer repellent formulation is the difficulty of maintaining such formulation on a shrub, or plant, or the like, during snow or rain.